


when i get that feeling

by spacs



Series: say you feel the way i feel [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Noct and Prompto are 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Just the slightest bit of cleavage or a good groin bulge could send them scrambling to privacy to take care of business. They'll just take care of it with each other.





	when i get that feeling

**Author's Note:**

> [title & writing track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxn0VNjUB3o)

The first time it happens, it’s an accident.

They’d put on a movie and it turned out to be a bit raunchier than originally thought. Both Noctis and Prompto were left pink-cheeked and attempting to hide their erections. The rest of the movie didn’t seem to hold their attention since each of them were desperately trying to dull the stiffness in their pants without touch.

Neither were successful and as the credits rolled, both were unwilling to move or speak.

Eventually the silence was broken by Prompto with an attempt to alleviate the tension. They awkwardly spoke back and forth about the film before the blond finally burst out about his own problem. It was the strangest conversation they’d ever had as Prompto made the suggestion. After all, he’d seen other movies where two buddies had masturbated to the same video at the same time, so it couldn’t be that weird. They were teenagers after all, so just the slightest bit of cleavage or a good groin bulge could send them scrambling to privacy to take care of business.

Noctis never outright said yes, but he picked up the remote and went to the scene select menu, clicking on the one that had caused the problem in the first place. It was abnormally quiet and neither one of them looked at each other as their hands slowly pushed into their pants. Noct kept his teeth over his bottom lip the entire time and Prompto bit down harshly on the inside of his cheek. The only sounds in the room were the moans on the television and the sharp intakes of breaths through the noses of both the boys on the couch.

The second time it happens, it’s less of an accident.

Another movie, but one that Noct had seen before. When the moment arrived, he snuck a glance at Prompto and saw his eyes widened slightly and the way he shifted on the couch so his pants gave a bit of friction to his groin.

“You said you’d seen this one before?” he’d asked.

Noct gave a nod. “Yeah.”

The blond glanced his way, his eyes darting down to see that Noct was beginning to sport the same stiffness between his legs. “Again?”

This time they watched the screen and each other, even if their pants were never fully pulled down. They let moans slip past their lips quietly but their climaxes were quick, leaving them red faced and slightly embarrassed. They were careful not to touch each other even slightly for the rest of the night and Prompto left Noct’s apartment with a short wave and an awkward thumbs up.

The third time it’s absolutely purposeful.

Prompto showed up with a video in hand. He had an air of confidence about him that was surely feigned, but present. He boldly stated he had something for them to watch, his eyes connecting meaningfully with Noct’s. The prince lifted his chin and shifted his hips before wordlessly taking a seat on the couch.

But this time it was different. Prompto put himself next to Noct on the couch and looked between him and the television, his body angled toward Noctis.

As the movie progressed to the naughty bits quickly and in a much more explicit way than before, Noct’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to Prompto wide-eyed. “Prompto… did you… bring porn?”

The blond nodded, the worried look on his face the only thing that betrayed his nervousness. “I thought maybe… we could…” He gestured awkwardly between them, his eyes glancing down at Noct’s groin.

“Could…?”

Prompto blew a breath out of puffed cheeks and slid closer to Noct, putting a hand awkwardly on his thigh as he rubbed his way to the center. Taken aback, Noctis put his hands up as he stared at his friend’s hand moving between his legs to rub at his clothed cock. It’s completely weird but he doesn’t stop it as fingers massage at him through his pants. It takes a few strokes before he’s relaxing, his head dropping back onto the couch as the movie fills the room with obscene sounds.

“I’ve kinda been wondering what it’s like to touch someone else,” Prompto tells him quietly as his other hand pushes up under Noct’s shirt.

The prince nods and fists a hand in the fabric at Prompto’s shoulders, his hips lifting up slightly under Prompto’s ministrations. He sucks in a breath when those fingers undo the button of his jeans and dip inside his underwear to properly wrap around his length. Prompto breathes out Noct’s name and the hand under his shirt leaves so the blond could shove his hand into his own pants.

Noct opened his eyes – when had he closed them – to watch Prompto’s hand move over himself. He leaned over to bury his face into Prompto’s arm as he bucked up into Prompto’s fist, swearing as he came. Prompto shortly followed, his pants wetted by his own climax. Noct slumped against the couch and whined when Prompto’s hand left him, letting his own hand drift down to cup himself over the top of his pants, rubbing at himself post-orgasm.

Prompto pulled his hand back, flexing his fingers to watch the way cum stretched between them. His eyes looked curious and Noct watched, his eyes lidded, as those fingers slid between Prompto’s lips to taste. The prince let out breathy moan, and he slid his hips against his own hand as Prompto sucked on his fingers. The blond looked at him and pulled the digits from his mouth with a pop.

“It’s not bad,” he said.

There are fourth, fifth, and sixth times after that. Noct starts to lose count.

They both get more bold and eventually the movies or porn are absent from the equation.

“Do you want to kiss?” Prompto asks awkwardly one afternoon when they’re sitting on the floor of Noct’s apartment playing video games.

It’s strange that the blond feels awkward to ask, especially given that just the night before they’d had hands wrapped around each other on the couch as they moaned each other’s names before licking their hands clean.

“Is that something you want to do?” Noct asks. He honestly hadn’t thought about it.

“I mean… if _you_ want to, I mean… yeah?”

Noct pauses the game. “You horny, Prompto?” he smirks, turning towards his friend. It’s normally how it starts. One of them thinks about it and then all of a sudden their pants are at their knees and they’re jacking off together or jacking each other off.

The controller in Prompto’s hands is abandoned on the floor instantly. “I dunno, I’ve just been watching some stuff and I mean we haven’t kissed before or really done anything but stuff with our hands…”

“Spit it out, Prom,” Noct pushes.

“I want to suck your dick,” his friend bursts out. His cheeks are redder than the fake blood from their video game.

Noct processes the information, his eyes wide. Now _that_ was something he’d thought about. Lips wrapped around his cock and his hand buried in the hair of the person doing it – and if he’s being totally honest with himself, the person in his day dreams is not always Prompto. The mention of it and the subsequent consideration has his dick already getting hard under his sweats.

“And you want to kiss me?” he asked.

Prompto nodded, moving closer as he pushed away both of their controllers.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Noct nodded, meeting Prompto halfway. “Let’s do it.”

The kiss is really weird. They aren’t sure where to put their hands and their teeth mash together. But they pick up a strange rhythm and Prompto starts to push Noct onto his back. The prince figures out what to do with his hands then, moving them to Prompto’s shoulders as the kiss gets more intense and their tongues find each other. It’s still weird and Noct can feel the inexperience from both of them, but it’s still sexy to him and apparently to Prompto too because he can feel Prompto’s cock harden against his thigh.

It gets a little better when Prompto trails his lips and tongue down Noct’s body, his shirt pushed up to his armpits as the blond sucks on one of his nipples, the moan rolling off Noct’s tongue absolutely filthy. He must’ve been taking notes from those videos he was watching because Noct has no idea where else he could’ve learned a move like that. But it’s when Prompto’s hand wraps around the base of his length before taking the top half in his mouth that Noct _really_ gets into it. He’s never had his dick sucked before, so he doesn’t know what _good_ head feels like – though if it’s anything close to what Prompto is doing to him right now, then getting head must be an addiction.

His fingers are twisted in Prompto’s hair and he subconsciously pushes his hips up while pulling the blond’s head down. Prompto sputters and backs off Noct’s cock, shooting him a glare. “Not really trying to swallow you on the first try, buddy,” he says, giving a squeeze to the base that makes the prince groan and try to slide up against him.

“Sorry,” Noct manages, moving both of his hands away from Prompto, one gripping the front of the couch they’re lying in front of while the other curls over the hardwood floor of the living room.

Prompto uses his free hand to still Noct’s hips while his mouth goes back to work. It doesn’t take long before Noct is openly moaning – loudly – and shamelessly writhing beneath Prompto. “F-fuck _Prom_ – I’m – _shit_ – I’m gonna—”

Prompto pops off his cock, speeding up the movement of his hand. “Come on my face, Noct,” he answers lowly, positioning his face correctly. Noct looks down and sees his friend open-mouthed and waiting, fingers wrapped around his cock and he loses his mind. Unabashedly he pushes his hips up into Prompto’s fist and comes, most of it landing on Prompto’s cheeks and tongue.

A tongue licks at the slit of his cock and trails down the underside as Prompto cleans up the rest. Noct makes a noise in the back of his throat at the overstimulation, but it doesn’t feel bad. Just… he’s _tired_.

“Can I?” Prompto calls his attention, sitting up on his knees and pushes down his own pajama bottoms. His fingers wrap around his unattended cock this time.

Noct nods, but doesn’t have the energy to get up and reciprocate the way he knows he should. He opts for lazily licking his lips and teasing at his own nipples while Prompto watches with lust-clouded eyes. The blond’s free hand grips at Noct’s lifted knee and chokes out a moan he must have been trying to suppress as his orgasm rips through him, the white spurts landing on Noct’s chest.

Prompto collapses on top of him before rolling to curl against his side on the floor. “Let’s do that again,” he smiles.

“I don’t think I can right now,” Noct breathes back, glancing down at his limp cock.

“Well obviously not right now,” Prompto retorts with a laugh, adjusting himself so he’s leaning against Noct’s shoulder.

They both chuckle and sit without talking, the only noise in the apartment the whirl of the gaming console and their pants as they try to catch their breath.

“You’re going to have to show me those videos,” Noct tells him.

“I’ll download them to your computer,” Prompto answers. “They’re, uh… really good. There’s some other stuff in them that I think we should try, too.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“You just need to watch them,” Prompto replies, his cheeks turning pink.

Noct watches them within the week. The next week, they’ve added new activities to their repertoire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my chocobros OT4 collection. This particular work has four planned chapters, but there are additional works that I have planned outside of this. This one is probably going to be mostly smut, but I've got more serious stories as well, so if you're interested then subscribe to the "say you feel the way i feel" series. If you're just interested in the smut, then this is the one for you!
> 
> My OT4 is ignoct/promptio, so you're definitely going to be seeing some bias. But don't worry, the other ships are going to get some love too. I'm excited to give my take on how the OT4 could potentially come about (pun intended).


End file.
